Kagami no Naka no Oujo
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Ciel yang selalu kesepian dan murung, sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat bahagia dan tak pernah merasa kesepian lagi karena seorang anak perempuan yang selalu menemaninya dari dalam first fanfic in FKI and my first songfic. Happy reading minna...


"Tuan Muda, ada paket untuk anda." kata seorang butler dengan pakaian serba hitam, Sebastian. Seorang anak laki-laki menengok dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Paket apa?" kata anak yang memakai penutup mata pada mata kanannya, Ciel.

"Sebuah cermin besar yang cukup tua." jawab Sebastian.

"Cermin?" kata Ciel dengan nada yang bingung. Sebastian hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Taro aja dikamarku!" kata Ciel dengan malas.

"Yes, My Lord!" jawab Sebastian sambil pergi meninggalkan Ciel sendirian.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**Kagami no Naka no Oujo**

**Desclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji it's Yana Toboso, Kagami no Naka no Oujo it's Seina Hanagata, Putri dalam Cermin it's Sherina.

**Rate:** K everyone can read this fic.

**Genre: **maybe Friendship and Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning: **AU, asal-asalan bikin, bahasa yang asal-asalan juga, sedikit Typo, de-el-el. Ga suka, jangan baca apa lagi ngeflame, suka, silakan baca dan review.

**Summary: **Ciel yang selalu kesepian dan murung, sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat bahagia dan tak pernah merasa kesepian lagi karena seorang anak perempuan yang selalu menemaninya dari dalam first fanfic in FKI and my first songfic. Happy reading minna...

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Ciel terus memandang cermin tua yang cukup besar dihadapannya. Ia melihat bayangan dirinya dicermin itu. Ciel terus memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong dan menyentuh bayangan itu dengan lembut. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat kesepian.

"Andai kau bisa menjadi nyata, mungkin kau akan selalu menemaniku." Kata Ciel pelan.

"Aku sangat ingin mempunyai teman." lanjutnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari cermin itu. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mulai mengalir dan membasahi wajahnya yang cukup manis itu.

**Dalam bayang sendu kau ku sapa  
>Wahai putri dalam cerminku<br>Temani diriku terluka...**

_Shiiiinnnngggg..._

Seberkas cahaya keluar dari cermin itu sampai membuat silau mata Ciel. Saat cahaya itu mulai meredup, Ciel membuka membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mata Ciel terbelalak saat melihat kearah cermin. Terlihat seorang anak perempuan yang cukup cantik didalam cermin itu.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Ciel dengan penuh keraguan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari cermin.

"Aku Elizabeth, kau bisa memanggilku Lizzie!" kata perempuan itu sambil tersenyum manis. Ciel masih terdiam melihatnya.

"Gi-gimana bisa kau-" kata-kata Ciel terputus karena Lizzie langsung menjawabnya.

"Aku datang karena kamu, kamu meminta agar mempunyai seorang teman kan?" kata Lizzie masih dengan senyumnya yang manis. Ciel terdiam cukup lama. Sebuah senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ya, aku sangat ingin mempunyai seorang teman!" kata Ciel sambil berjalan mendekati cermin.

"Aku Ciel, yoroshiku!" kata Ciel sambil menyentuh cermin itu.

**Dalam bayang semu kau kupinta  
>Hapuskan sedihku, pancarkanlah senyummu<br>Buatlah diriku tertawa**

"Oh ya, bisakah kau terus menemaniku dalam senang dan juga sedih?" kata Ciel dengan senyum yang sudah menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, kau meminta seorang teman kan? Maka dari itu aku datang, jadi aku akan terus menemanimu kapan pun kau butuhkan aku!" jawab Lizzie meyakinkan Ciel. Ciel tersenyum kecil karena senyuman Lizzie.

"Apakah orang lain bisa melihatmu?" tanya Ciel lagi.

"Tidak! Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku, orang lain hanya melihat bayanganmu saja!" kata Lizzie lagi. Sementara itu, ternyata dari tadi Sebastian memperhatikan Ciel dari luar kamarnya. Sebastian menutup pintu kamar Ciel pelan.

"Apa yang dilakukan Tuan muda didepan cermin itu?" kata Sebastian yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Ciel.

"Ah~ mungkin saja Tuan Muda baru sadar kalo dia itu sebenernya cukup tampan!" lanjut Sebastian sambil pergi meninggalkan kamar Ciel.

**Bawa daku bersamamu  
>Capai bintang-bintang<br>Sinari sepiku**

"Pokoknya kau harus menemaniku dan membuatku tersenyum!" pinta Ciel atau lebih tepatnya perintah Ciel kepada Lizzie.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu jika kau memanggilku! Kapan pun itu!" kata Lizzie.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kau bilang tadi 'jika kau memanggilku'? apa maksudmu?" kata Ciel dengan cukup keras dan wajah yang bingung.

"Ya, ga mungkin kan aku terus-terusan disini? Jika kau pergi, aku juga akan pergi dan aku akan kembali jika kau memanggilku!" kata Lizzie santai.

"Terus gimana cara aku memanggilmu?" kata Ciel dengan wajah yang mengatakan agar Lizzie tidak pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri lagi.

"Kau cukup meminta seorang teman didepan cermin, maka aku akan keluar!" kata Lizzie dengan senyumnya yang manis agar Ciel menjadi tenang.

"Oh ya satu lagi, aku ingin kau menjadi seperti bintang yang slalu menerangiku dalam kegelapan!" kata Ciel dengan wajah yang sangat memohon. Lizzie tersenyum dan ia mengangkat ibu jarinya tepat kehadapan Ciel.

"Hai, aku janji!" kata Lizzie yakin.

**Wahai putriku dalam cerminan  
>Hiburkan hatiku<br>Walau dalam lamunan**

"Janji?" kata Ciel ragu sambil mengacungkan kelingingnya kehadapan Lizzie, ke depan cermin besar yang tua itu. Lizzie melihat kearah kelingking Ciel. Mana mungkin Lizzie bisa mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Ciel sebagai tanda perjanjian? Ciel berada di dunia luar yang nyata, sedangkan Lizzie berada di dunia yang ada di dalam cermin yang tak nyata. Cukup lama Lizzie terdiam untuk merasakan perbedaan yang sangat jelas itu, tapi Lizzie tak mau membuat Ciel menjadi sedih karena hal ini. Lizzie mengangkat kelingkingnya juga kehadapan Ciel.

"Aku berjanji!" kata Lizzie penuh keyakinan tanpa mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Ciel. Setelah itu Ciel dan Lizzie menurunkan kelingking mereka secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Sebuah tawa yang mungkin jarang diperlihatkan oleh Ciel sejak orang tuanya meninggal. Sebuah senyum yang juga sangat jarang diperlihatkannya sejak saat itu juga.

"Kau, benar-benar bisa menghiburku dan membuat ku jadi merasa ga kesepian lagi!" kata Ciel pelan ditengah tawanya tanpa bisa didengar oleh Lizzie.

**==\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Sebulan telah berlalu, selama itu juga Ciel selalu berdiam diri dihadapan cermin tua yang besar yang ada dikamarnya itu. Tanpa sepengatahuan siapapun, sebenarnya Ciel selalu merasa terhibur dengan cermin itu karena ada Lizzie didalamnya. Hanya Ciel yang bisa melihat Lizzie, orang lain tak akan melihat siapapun dari cermin itu kecuali bayangan dari Ciel sendiri.

Ciel berdiri dihadapan cermin tua itu. Tak terlihat apapun kecuali bayangan dirinya dan barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya. Ciel menatap bayangannya dalam-dalam dan menyentuh bayangannya lembut. Ia memekamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin mempunyai teman!" kata Ciel pelan namun sangat meyakinkan.

**Dalam bayang sendu kau ku sapa  
>Wahai putri dalam cerminku<br>Temani diriku terluka**

_Shiiiiinnngggg..._

Seberkas cahaya keluar dari cermin itu dan menyilaukan penglihatan Ciel. Dalam sekejap, bayangan Ciel berubah menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang cantik, Lizzie.

"Kau memanggilku lagi, ada apa?" kata Lizzie saat Ciel mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Hmmm... Tak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu lagi!" kata Ciel sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang ga gatel. Lizzie tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu bermain!" kata Lizzie masih tetap tersenyum.

"Tapi aku bingung mau main apa! gimana kalau kamu mendengarkan ceritaku? Kau mau?" kata Ciel dengan cepat. Awalnya Lizzie hanya terdiam, lalu ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban yang pasti.

Ciel menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Mulai dari bangun tidur sampai saat ini. Lizzie mendengarkan semua itu tanpa memberikan komentar sedikit pun. Lizzie benar-benar menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik untuk Ciel.

**Dalam bayang semu kau kupinta  
>Hapuskan sedihku, pancarkanlah senyummu<br>Buatlah diriku tertawa**

Ciel masih asik bercerita dan Lizzie masih dengan sabar mendengarkannya. Lizzie hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Senyuman yang bisa membuat Ciel tenang. Senyuman yang juga bisa membuat Ciel ikut tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan Ciel.

"Hei, kenapa Tuan Muda dari tadi ngobrol sendiri?" kata seorang maid, Maylene dari luar kamar sambil mengintip ke dalam yang di setujui oleh Bard dan Finni.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu dalam cermin itu!" lanjut Maylene yang lagi-lagi dijawab anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Sedang apa kalian?" kata Sebastian yang langsung mengagetkan mereka. Mereka menengok dan tersenyum gaje.

"Kalian menguntit Tuan Muda, ya?" tebak Sebastian yang ternyata benar 100%.

"Hehehe... ki-kita cuma-" kata-kata mereka langsung diputus.

"Dari pada kalian melakukan hal ga berguna, lebih baik kalian berkerja!" perintah Sebastian. Secepat mungkin mereka langsung pergi. Setelah mereka cukup jauh, kini giliran Sebastian yang menintip.

"Tuan Muda kenapa, ya?" katanya dengan bingung.

**Bawa daku bersamamu  
>Capai bintang-bintang<br>Sinari sepiku**

"Arigato~" kata Ciel setelah selesai bercerita.

"Untuk apa?" kata Lizzie dengan bingung.

"Untuk menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik!" kata Ciel dengan senyum yang tipis.

"Dan juga menjadi sinar dalam sepiku!" lanjut Ciel. Lizzie yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam.

"Bukankah itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku? Itu juga janjiku padamu kan?" kata Lizzie dengan senyuman manisnya lagi. Ciel tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Haha... iya!" jawab Ciel sambil tertawa kecil.

_Brak!_

**Wahai putriku dalam cerminan  
>Hiburkan hatiku<br>Walau dalam lamunan**

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan cukup keras terdengar sangat nyaring sampai membuat Ciel dan Lizzie menengok untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Seorang butler berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ciel, Sebastian. Dengan cepat Sebastian berjalan kearah Ciel.

"Mau apa ka-"

_Praaang!_

Mata Ciel terbelalak melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Sebastian. Ciel masih terdiam ditempatnya. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sebastian memecahkan cermin besar yang tua yang ada di hadapan Ciel. Kejadian yang terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Sekarang cermin itu sudah hancur dan pecahannya ada di bawah kaki Ciel. Mata Ciel mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sebastian?" teriak Ciel sambil terduduk dan memungut pecahan cermin itu.

"Menyelamatkan nyawa Tuan Muda!" kata Sebastian seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Menyelamatkanku dari apa? kau malah membuatku semakin kesepian!" kata Ciel dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari matanya.

"Tuan Muda, tidak baik terus-terusan terlarut dalam khayalan yang ga mungkin menjadi kenyataan!" kata Sebastian sambil membantu Ciel untuk berdiri.

"Tuan Muda seharusnya sadar bahwa itu hanyalah khayalan dari Tuan Muda sendiri!" lanjut Sebastian. Ciel masih terdiam dan terus menggenggam pecahan-pecahan cermin itu. _Khayalan? Jadi semua ini hanya khayalanku? Semua, termasuk Lizzie? Ga mungkin!_

"Tiiiidaaaaaak..."

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak Sebastian memecahkan cermin itu. Kini Ciel sudah menyadari bahwa semua itu hanya khayalannya saja dan sekarang Ciel kembali menjadi Ciel yang dulu. Ciel yang jarang tersenyum dan juga tertawa dan ia juga kembali menjadi seorang anak yang selalu kesepian.

"Tuan Muda, mau ku ambilkan minum?" tawar Sebastian yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ya!" jawab Ciel singkat dengan anggukan. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Ciel, Sebastian pergi meninggalkannya untuk mengambilkan Ciel minum.

Ciel terdiam diantara orang-orang yang sedang bersenang-senang ditengah pesta yang ada. Sendirian. Tanpa seorang teman. Teman yang seperti Lizzie. _Seandainya ada Lizzie, semua pasti lebih terasa menyenangkan!_

"Gomen, apa bangku ini ada yang menempati?" kata seorang anak perempuan. _Heh! Suaranya mirip sekali dengannya!_

"Tidak ada, kau bisa duduk di sana!" kata Ciel malas.

"Arigato~" kata anak itu terdengar sangat senang sambil menempati bangku kosong yang ada di samping Ciel. Ciel memegang kepalanya. Suara perempuan itu sangat dikenal bahkan dirindukan oleh Ciel. Ciel menengok kesebelahnya untuk memastikan.

_Deg!_

Mata Ciel terbelalak melihatnya. Perempuan yang duduk disampingnya sangat mirip dengan putri yang ada di dalam cermin tua yang sudah di pecahkan oleh Sebastian, Lizzie.

"Lizzie?" kata Ciel dengan suara cukup keras sambil berdiri dari bangkunya. Perempuan tadi menengok dan melihat Ciel dengan bingung.

"Ya?" jawabnya singkat.

"Kau benar-benar Lizzie?" tanya Ciel sambil memegang lengan Lizzie.

"Ya! Gomen, apa aku mengenalmu sebelumnya?" kata Lizzie masih dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" Ciel masih berusaha mengingatkan Lizzie. Lizzie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar ga mengenali Ciel.

_Praaang!_

Ciel terdiam. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Lizzie. Hancur sudah harapannya. Ia tidak akan bisa menemukan Lizzie si putri dalam cerminnya, Lizzie yang dihadapannya sama sekali ga mengenalinya. Melihat Ciel yang seperti itu, Lizzie jadi semakin penasaran.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" kata Lizzie ragu-ragu.

"Ya, apa kau ingat ini?" kata Ciel sambil mengangkat kelingkingnya. Tanda janji ia dengan Lizzie dulu. Lizzie menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Ciel benar-benar putus asa, ga tau harus ngapain lagi.

"Boleh aku tau nama mu?" kata Lizzie sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang sangat dirindukan Ciel. Seuntas senyuman mulai mengembang di wajah Ciel. Ciel mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya, aku Ciel Phantomhive, yoroshiku!"

**_Owari_**

Owow! Gaje sikili hasilnya! Gomennasai, aku emang ga berbakat! Hiksu hiksu... oh ya tadinya mau aku bikin multi chap tapi takut malah makin aneh -_- ya udah kalo pada minta sekuelnya, ntar aku bikin deh! Kalo pada minta lho!

Wes, akir kata Review please...


End file.
